Когда разум в плену - 2 Внутренние демоны
by susanivanova12
Summary: Ничего хорошего из отношений Джона с Шерлоком не вышло. Герои решают какое-то время пожить отдельно друг от друга. Новые трудности приветом из прошлого примечание: сиквел к "Когда разум в плену"


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: R

Пейринг: Майкрофт/Шерлок (практически инцест), Джон/Шерлок (упоминание)

Жанр: драма, ангст, харт-комфорт, психология, АУ

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: Ничего хорошего из отношений Джона с Шерлоком не вышло. Герои решают какое-то время пожить отдельно друг от друга. Новые трудности приветом из прошлого

Примечание: сиквел к «Когда разум в плену»

Статус: закончен

**Когда разум в плену – 2. Внутренние демоны**

«Жизнь вошла в свою колею…»

Удалить.

«Жизнь с Шерлоком всегда полна сюрпризов, но сейчас…»

Удалить.

Если можно было бы удалить и воспоминания о прикосновениях, один поцелуй, эти в принципе незамысловатые ласки, оргазм, Джон бы удалил, стер к чертовой матери, потому что жить с тем, во что Шерлок превратил его жизнь было невозможно.

Читателям, среди которых есть друзья в Скотланд-Ярде и даже старший брат Шерлока, конечно же, захотелось бы подробностей, но рассказать Джону было нечего.

То есть было, конечно, было. Можно было назвать Шерлока самовлюбленным засранцем, эгоистом, настолько безразличной циничной задницей, что…

Джон вздохнул, еще раз взглянул на количество подписчиков и закрыл ноутбук.

Хотелось вернуться в ту ночь, когда Шерлок лег к нему в постель, когда уснул и наружу выплыли его затаенные желания.

Черт бы драл этого гения с его ненормальными гениальными мозгами! Ему захотелось поэкспериментировать!

Джон отложил ноутбук и перевел взгляд на закрытую дверь в спальню детектива. Сидит взаперти почти весь день, не реагирует на вопросы, не пьет, не ест, не отзывается на предложения помочь, дуется как малое дитя и даже на обещание сломать дверь молчит и делает вид, что спит.

Действительно спит или у него снова приступ – Джон не знал. С чего бы приступ-то? Неделя выдалась настолько скучной, что сам Джон готов был на стены бросаться, не говоря уже о Шерлоке, для которого даже минута тишины и покоя была каторгой.

Ночь закончилась ничем. Джон и не думал, что проснувшись, они как в классическом голливудском кино повернутся друг к другу, сольются в нежном поцелуе, поцелуй перейдет в неторопливый утренний секс или же просто петтинг. Это Шерлок-то стал бы целоваться? Это Шерлок стал бы в здравом уме и трезвой памяти ласкать Джона? Проще было представить его на кухне в кружевном фартучке готовящим кофе, чтобы подать его в постель, чем то, что даже в мечтах не представлял Джон.

Во-первых, утром Шерлок почти бесполезен даже как гений, тем более как человек, во-вторых, он хоть и равнодушен к внешним раздражителям, удобствам и людям в целом, гигиену соблюдает неукоснительно и целоваться с нечищеными зубами вряд ли стал бы. Он вообще не стал бы целоваться. Даже почистив зубы. Это же Шерлок! Ну а в-третьих… Шерлок и взаимная мастурбация?

Кончилось все прозаично – Шерлок утром просто пропал. Не было ни объяснений, ни записки, ни смс – ничего вообще.

Джон, вскочив, решил, что что-то стряслось, набрал его номер, отослал смс, но в ответ получил лишь полный игнор и молчание.

Домой детектив явился лишь поздно вечером, хмурый, раздраженный на весь белый свет, обратил внимание на встревоженного друга, кивнул и ушел к себе, так ничего и не объяснив.

- Шерлок, ты?..- Джон сунулся к нему, но тот, все так же молча, выдворил его из спальни и захлопнул дверь. - Да что за?!. Ладно, черт с тобой, как хочешь.

Это был как пинок под зад, хотя Джон и не ждал объятий и поцелуев. Только не от Шерлока. Но ведь можно было что-то сказать, чтобы не нервировать друга, в конце концов!

Шерлок вышел спустя почти два часа, все такой же мрачный.

- Это было бытовое убийство, ничего интересного, - произнес он, проходя на кухню.

- Что? – Джон, наматывающий шарф, обернулся. Ничего уже не ожидая от друга, он решил проветриться либо в ближайший паб, либо навестить знакомую, которую давно не видел – она сегодня приглашала в гости. – Ты о чем?

- Мое отсутствие, - коротко бросил детектив, делая себе чай.

- А прислать смс тебе было трудно?

- Я был занят, Джон.

Джон закрыл глаза и медленно сосчитал до пяти. Лучше было бы до ста, чтобы успокоиться – манера друга напрочь игнорировать все правила приличия от элементарной вежливости с миссис Хадсон до внутрисоседских отношений раздражала.

- Это дело минуты. Пары минут.

- Я работал. Работа для меня на первом месте. Или ты ждал, что то, что ты сделал, как по волшебству станет для меня иметь какое-то особое значение?

А вот это уже было больно и вот за это Джон мог бы дать другу по лицу.

- Ничего я не думал, я беспокоился! – Джон ощутил тошноту и резь в желудке. – Ты хоть представляешь, что испытывают люди, которые любят тебя, когда ты пропадаешь, ничего не объясняя и не оставляя никаких записок? Можно же было…

- Любят? – Шерлок сузил глаза. - Любят? Ты решил, что любишь меня, когда переспал со мной? Или, быть может, ты это понял с первого взгляда? Или ты ждал, что я принесу букет роз и приглашу тебя в ресторан? Или ты ждешь, что Я скажу, что люблю тебя?

- Да что ты несешь? - едва не взорвался Джон, сорвав с шеи шарф и бросив его на кресло. - Какая муха тебя укусила? Ничего я не ждал, кроме хоть какого-то объяснения, хоть слова о том, где ты и что с тобой!

- Ты знаешь, что если меня нет, у меня дела. Я не желаю выяснять отношения, начав эту бесполезную трату нервных клеток с «Дорогой, нам надо поговорить».

Джон стиснул зубы. Ну вот, пожалуйста, вся суть Шерлока во всей красе – ему совершенно нет дела до того, что вокруг происходит или тех, кто живет или находится с ним рядом.

- Слушай, если тебе нужно что-то для себя понять, хорошо, я понимаю, я не давлю, - Джон подумал, что, может быть, другу страшно вот так осознать и принять все то, через что он прошел с Джоном, что произошло между ними. Эмоции в самом деле не сильное место Шерлока, все это только мешает, а теперь, когда он сам сделал первый шаг на пути к чему-то большему, как считал Джон, Шерлок мог просто испугаться того, что сделал, а за грубостью мог прятать страх. Боялся ли он хотя бы чего-нибудь столь же сильно как того, что между другими парами было началом отношений? Джон даже не понял, что подумал – он назвал себя и Шерлока парой. – Я знаю, для тебя это ново, но я помогу… Я… для меня это тоже, знаешь ли, в новинку.

- Ты о чем? – все так же холодно спросил Шерлок, глядя на Джона волком.

- Я об… о… ты пришел ко мне, поцеловал, лег рядом и я подумал, что…

- …что я хочу тебя? – завершил фразу Шерлок. Джон неопределенно дернул плечом. – Не хочу. И никогда не хотел. Мне это не нужно и не интересно. И… я бы хотел забыть это, стереть, если ты не против, - почти миролюбиво добавил он.

- Ах вот оно как! – от боли и обиды Джон едва не задохнулся. Вот ведь как все у него просто выходит: захотел – и пришел, захотел – и поцеловал, уснул, подрочил другу, а потом бац – и решил, что это было ошибкой и лучше обо всем забыть. Джон в самом деле не ждал цветов и объятий, но простого человеческого к себе отношения он же заслужил. Да, Шерлок – не самый приятный в мире сосед, как человек он кошмарный, а уж его ночные заскоки – не верх желания даже самого отъявленного гея. В конце концов, Джон помог ему, потом у Шерлока что-то переклинило, может, он захотел отдарить благодарность за помощь – кто ж теперь поймет? – и потому пришел, сообразив, что его вторая натура проявляется только в период сна и стресса. Джон даже не хотел понимать – не после такого к себе отношения. Он не заслужил равнодушия и даже презрения. – Я тебе не подопытная крыса, Шерлок, я человек. Я места себе не находил, когда ты не отвечал, я… Да что я тебе объясняю!

Забыв шарф, Джон вылетел из дома.

Трудно реагировать адекватно, когда под тобой бьется в страсти привлекательное тело, трудно сдержать себя, когда тебя целуют, когда ласкают так нежно и страстно, что кажется, от искр разгорится пожар. И больно, когда потом обливают ледяным презрением и равнодушием.

Джон не просил благодарности, он просто помог как друг, как доктор, какого черта тогда Шерлок пришел к нему, зачем целовал, почему так повел себя после?

Испуг или одергивание себя, или принятое решение о том, что отношения – мелочь, или то, что он пока не готов, а ему, Джону, непременно захочется пойти дальше?

В таком ключе Джон пока даже не думал. Хотелось бы дальше? Хотелось бы обнять и поцеловать Шерлока бодрствующего? Хотелось бы услышать его стоны удовольствия? Хотелось бы взять желанное тело, обласкать миллионом поцелуев, доставить наслаждение? Наверное, это же нормально, а Джон не железный, Джон любит секс, хочет секса. В конце концов, Джон врач, как подготовить мужчину он знает, а аптеки предоставят огромный выбор вспомогательных средств – в первый раз неприятно, но Джон опытный любовник, пусть и не в однополых отношениях, но ведь никто и не ждал, что будет просто. Дефлорация девственницы тоже удовольствие сомнительное, но кто-то же должен быть первым, не так ли?

Ночь Джон провел у подруги. Чувствовал ли он, должен ли он был чувствовать за собой вину в том, что он переспал с ней? Он взрослый человек, а она взрослая женщина, это было обоюдное желание. Чего еще городить огород, если все человеческое так просто? Только Шерлок может все ставить с ног на голову и усложнять даже самое простое.

Утром не было ни чувства вины за прошедшую ночь, ни особого удовлетворения, ни горечи от слов друга, ни теплоты к подруге – да ничего не было, как будто душу сначала проткнули ржавой иглой как воздушный шарик, а потом для верности высосали то, что осталось через соломинку. Пусто, холодно и как-то одиноко.

Попрощавшись с подругой, пообещав перезвонить, Джон отправился домой с четким желанием собрать вещи и уехать, куда глаза глядят, но вернувшись, застав друга за очередным экспериментом, пыл куда-то улетучился. Словно и не было стрессов и ломки, словно не было Баскервилля и той ночи, будто не было и своеобразной измены Джона – да какая, к черту, измена? Что он, обещался хранить верность как трепещущая девственница перед алтарем?

Шерлок просил передать ему реактив, долить что-то, убрать, переставить, вытащить телефон из кармана брюк – Джон выполнял все, о чем просили, но так безымоционально, будто был роботом, а не человеком, будто не задевал случайно или намеренно плеча друга, пальцев, когда что-то убирал или подавал, когда ощущал тепло кожи. Шерлок не реагировал и даже не обращал особого внимания на соседа, видимо, все удалив и забыв.

Может, оно и к лучшему – зачем попусту себя накручивать?

Закончив какой-то эксперимент, Шерлок убрал результат, записал все в свой блог, вышел в гостиную и сел в кресло у камина напротив Джона.

- Все сложнее, чем я думал, - произнес детектив, глядя мимо друга.

- Ты о чем? - Джон поднял голову от ноутбука, где читал последние новости Кардиффа.

- Эксперимент, - коротко бросил Шерлок, встав.

Больше они в этот день не разговаривали.

И в следующий. И через день.

Когда минула неделя и Шерлок почти весь день провел в своей спальне, Джон заволновался.

Шерлок вышел поздно вечером – бледный, с подрагивающими пальцами, с каким-то нездоровым блеском в глазах.

- Джон, нам нужно поговорить, - произнес он сакральную фразу.

Джон, сидя на диване и делая записи в блоге, развернулся всем корпусом и взглянул на друга.

- Что такое?

- Я стер, потом восстановил, - безо всяких переходов начал Шерлок, - это не дает мне покоя.

- Ты о?.. – Джон не стал говорить дальше, все поняв. - Шерлок, мы же все уже выяснили. Забудь.

- Я могу, но ты не в состоянии, твой мозг…

- Шерлок, все нормально. Не надо. Просто забудь. Все хорошо, правда.

- Все плохо, Джон. Я хочу, чтобы ты уехал.

Джон, пару мгновений глядя на друга, сначала не понял смысла фразы, но когда до него дошло, что Шерлок произнес, душа снова рухнула куда-то вниз.

- Что? - очень тихо и очень спокойно переспросил Джон.

- Ты должен уехать, - повторил Шерлок. - На неделю, на месяц, на год – не знаю. Я не могу работать в таких условиях.

- Уехать, – скорее холодно бросил, нежели спросил Джон. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал, я правильно понял?

- Да, Джон, - нетерпеливо перебил Шерлок. Нервные пальцы пришли в движении, словно что-то вкручивая или отрывая. - И будь добр, побыстрее. Желательно, уже сегодня, но я могу подождать и до утра.

Ранение в плечо по сравнению с ядом равнодушных слов было укусом комара по сравнению с гильотиной.

- Хорошо, Шерлок, - все так же спокойно кивнул Джон, поднявшись и взяв ноутбук. - Спокойной ночи и прощай.

- Да-да, - тот даже не взглянул на друга, сразу же уйдя к себе.

Разумеется, Джон ждал и такого. Ожидал, если честно, но надеялся, что Шерлок так не поступит. Поступил, сказал, попросил. Пусть вежливо, но что смысл в вежливом равнодушии? Проваливай, Джон, спасибо за все.

Недаром Джон изучал обстановку в Кардиффе – туда его пригласил старый друг, неплохой человек, а если подумать, то даже хороший… его первый, если совсем уж откровенно. Будет, что вспомнить.

Прощай мечта о женушке и детишках, домике в пригороде, собаке и прочих семейных радостях. Здравствуй, новая гейская жизнь, привет, Кардифф, старый друг и возможные отношения. Александр все так же неимоверно красив, на удивление одинок вот уже три года, перебиваясь случайными, ничего не значащими связями, и все еще помнит и любит Джона. Вот уж, кто не станет морочить голову сложностями.

Дело одной минуты набрать знакомый номер и…

- Алло? – раздался в трубке знакомый веселый голос с хрипотцой.

На заднем фоне послышалась приятная музыка – он в клубе?

- Эл, привет, это Джон.

- О, Джонни, привет!

- Слушай, я… я могу приехать завтра.

- Жду – не дождусь, Джон! Мечтал бы лицезреть твой светлый лик уже сегодня. Что с голосом?

- Все нормально, я просто… Все отлично, Эл, все хорошо. Как сам?

- Прекраснейше, Джон, превосходнейшее! Торчу в каком-то клубе на какой-то презентации. Скука смертная, зато море выпивки. Значит, завтра? Поездом, машиной?

- Поездом. Думаю, приеду рано утром, если не против.

- Я только за! Ты точно в порядке? Голос какой-то невеселый.

- Я в норме, Эл, буду утром.

- Встречу как королеву! Уже считаю минутки!

- Хорошо, спасибо. Пока.

- Пока, Джонни!

Джон отключил связь и бросил телефон на кровать. Александр – прекрасный человек, веселый открытый, ему наплевать на то, что о нем думают, он просто живет. И он работает в частной клинике – Джон, конечно, не хотел, чтобы Эл думал, будто старому другу от него было нужно место, но вообще было бы неплохо работать вместе. Эл сам предложил, в конечном итоге, так вроде бы как это будет не так неловко.

И, насколько помнил Джон, более ласкового и нежного любовника в мире не было. В мире геев, поправил Джон себя. Не то, чтобы у него было с кем сравнивать, но даже в скудном выборе Эл сиял как звезда.

Значит, поезд рано утром, билеты он заказал онлайн, а теперь можно собирать вещи – самое необходимое: одежда, компьютер, личные вещи. Остальное брать нет смысла, да у него не так много и есть. Даже удивительно, что он почти ничего и не купил за это время.

Даже не раздеваясь, Джон рухнул на кровать и закрыл глаза. Немного поспать, потом собрать вещи и послать все к черту.

Майкрофт охарактеризовал произошедшее одним коротким и емким словом:

- Доигрался.

Шерлок поморщился.

- Это не твое дело.

- Конечно, не мое, это не у меня уникальный талант портить отношения со всеми людьми,- чуть раздраженно согласился Майкрофт. - Это не я только что прогнал лучшего друга, готового ради тебя на все.

- Не драматизируй.

- Не веди себя как капризный ребенок, Шерлок! Что между вами произошло? Что ты ему наговорил?

Шерлок фыркнул, хотя взгляда от брата не отвел.

- Ясно, - Майкрофт побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. - Дартмур, гостиница, помощь… что потом? Уже здесь? А здесь-то что так взволновало?

- Уверен, это точно не твое дело, - все так же равнодушно ответил Шерлок.

- Шерлок, я пытаюсь помочь тебе, - миролюбиво сказал Майкрофт. - Джон был единственным человеком, способным терпеть твои выходки даже когда ты вел себя как последний…

- Если он в твоем вкусе, можешь забрать себе, - бросил Шерлок, встав.

Старший брат молча следил за ним глазами.

- Так-так, сомнение, - все же чуть скривил губы в улыбке старший Холмс. – Шерлок Холмс испытывает сомнение относительно чувств. Где репортеры и камеры?

- Иди к черту, Майкрофт, - пожелал Шерлок, уходя к себе и громко хлопнув дверью, словно ставя жирную точку в беседе, но Майкрофт был слишком проницателен, чтобы не увидеть многоточие.

Шерлоку было больно, и он как истый мазохист лелеял эту боль, наслаждался ею как гурман деликатесом. Не сердечные страдания, но сомнения в правильности своих слов, в поступке, повлекшем возможно необратимые последствия.

- Глупый мальчик, - произнес Майкрофт, достав блокнот из внутреннего кармана пиджака, ручку и, вырвав страницу, нацарапал пару строк, после чего положил лист на ноутбук брата и покинул квартиру.

Зная младшего брата, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что вскоре мир ждал взрыв.

Если бы Майкрофт знал все наперед, он бы смог предотвратить произошедшее, но, увы, он был всего лишь скромным служащим британской короны без способностей к телепатии и ясновидению.

Взрыв прогремел рано утром.

- Я в полном порядке, мне не холодно и не надо меня закутывать! Почему меня всегда пытаются закутать?

- Мистер Холмс, пожалуйста…

- Это просто царапина.

- Нужно обработать рану и сделать противостолбнячную прививку.

- Не нужно мне ничего делать, я в полном порядке. Можно мне уже пойти?

- И далеко ли ты собрался идти, братец? – Майкрофт не стал ждать, пока врач скорой помощи потеряет терпение от капризного пациента. - Веди себя как взрослый мужчина, Шерлок. И не вертись, бога ради. И…

- Мама, можно, сегодня я не пойду в школу? - скривился Шерлок, отмахиваясь от рук доктора, пытающегося обработать лицо. – Зачем пришел?

- Потерпите, пожалуйста, это недолго, - усталый доктор обработал порезы на лице пациента и быстро наложил пару швов.

- Спасибо большое, доктор, - поблагодарил вместо брата Майкрофт. Шерлок фыркнул, тут же поморщившись от неприятной тянущей боли в щеке.

- Это моя работа, сэр, - ответил доктор, собирая инструменты. - Проследите, чтобы он не расчесывал, - кивнул он на пациента, уже потянувшегося пальцами к швам.

- Непременно позабочусь, доктор, еще раз спасибо, - Майкрофт улыбнулся, но стоило медику отвернуться, тут же быстро и незаметно для окружающих ударил брата по руке. - Что сказал дядя доктор, Шерлок?

- Отвали, - пожелал Шерлок, но руку убрал.

- Шерлок, ты как дитя малое, вечно тянешь руки, куда не следует, - посетовал старший Холмс. - Иди в машину.

- С какой это стати? – Шерлок сбросил шоковое одеяло и встал.

- В квартире жить нельзя, там нужен ремонт, так что не глупи и иди в машину. Поживешь у меня.

- Я не буду жить у тебя!

- Будешь! Довольно, Шерлок. Не вынуждай меня применить силу.

- Затащишь меня насильно? – опасно сузил глаза Шерлок.

- Попрошу доктора вколоть тебе снотворное, - осклабился Майкрофт. - Иди в машину.

Шерлок хотел снова пофыркать, но спорить со старшим братом было почти так же бесполезно, как просить о снисхождении статую Фемиды. Шерлок сам неплохо владел искусством убеждения людей, но Майкрофт отточил это до совершенства. Шерлок мог вытащить информацию из любого человека, Майкрофт же буквально одним взглядом умел расположить к себе хоть папуаса, хоть русского – в принципе недоверчивую нацию, а уж в виртуозности степени владения им убеждения и вовсе не было равных.

Дав помощнице распоряжение о направлении бригады рабочих на Бейкер-стрит 221В, Майкрофт сел в машину рядом с нахохлившимся как воробей братом.

- Я все равно не буду жить у тебя, - проворчал Шерлок, когда Майкрофт велел водителю ехать домой.

- Шерлок, взрыв бытового газа, развороченная стена, выбитые стекла… опять… и полная непригодность квартиры. Чудо еще, что тебя задело лишь слегка. Спал на втором этаже?

- Не твое дело, - огрызнулся младший Холмс, кутаясь в единственную одежду, которой являлось одеяло Джона.

- Ремонтники восстановят все в течение недели, вещи тебе привезут.

- Мне нужен мой компьютер.

- Поработаешь за моим. Тебе же нужен не сам компьютер, а Интернет, так что не особенно важно. Хорошо еще, что миссис Хадсон уехала на отдых. Чем… о чем ты вообще думал, когда оставлял газ включенным? Это был риторический вопрос, Шерлок, можешь не отвечать.

Шерлок отвернулся к окну.

- Твоя спальня, ванная комната там. Остальное изучишь сам, но, пожалуйста, не шали в моем кабинете.

- Мне не пять лет, чтобы рисовать на твоих секретных бумажках.

- Тебе не пять. Судя по твоему поведению, тебе меньше, так что краски и фломастеры я надежно запер в сейфе.

- Я взломаю пароль за минуту.

- Не сомневаюсь, но прошу о благоразумии. И… пожалуйста, не взорви и этот дом.

- Майкрофт, иди…

- Мне нужно ехать на работу. Антея привезет вещи. И не чеши швы!

Майкрофт протянул руку, чтобы приобнять брата, хотя бы коснуться его, но тот отвернулся и отошел на безопасное расстояние.

Когда старший брат уехал, Шерлок, шлепая босыми ногами, прошел в гостиную, изучил кухню, подергал двери запертого кабинета, усмехнулся, вернулся в ставшую своей спальню, но задерживаться в ней не стал, решив изучить спальню брата.

Дом был старым, добротным, но каким-то пустым и почти нежилым. Майкрофт проводил больше времени на работе, чем дома. Едва ли он наряжал елку в Рождество, едва ли приглашал гостей или редких любовников. Холмс-старший, так же как и младший брат, держал дистанцию между собой и прочим миром, считая дом своей крепостью, куда пускал не всех и далеко не всегда. Но никакие правила, разумеется, не касались младшего брата – для него дом был открыт в любое время, вот только самому Шерлоку делать здесь было нечего.

Спальня Майкрофта была, пожалуй, более нежилой, чем прочие комнаты, как будто он спал где-то в другом месте. Шерлок оглядел убранство, оценил приверженность к классическому стилю в меблировке, проверил картины на наличие пыли – разумеется, здесь убирался штат уборщиц, Майкрофт с детства терпеть не мог пыль и сор, после чего с минуту смотрел на кровать, тщательно подавляя в себе желание разбежаться и прыгнуть на нее как в детстве.

Пальцы снова нервно затрепетали – здравствуй, чертово проклятье!

Шерлок спохватился поздно – ни наручников, ни ремней для ног, ни кляпов в доме брата не было – Майкрофт не выносил насилие над плотью и уж тем более не стал бы держать дома атрибутику для секс-игр.

День прошел сумбурно и довольно скучно. Помощница Майкрофта привезла вещи, передала просьбу брата не шалить, не открывать газ, одновременно с этим балуясь со спичками, и предупредила, что мистер Холмс будет поздно.

Шерлоку совершенно не было дела до времени появления старшего брата дома, но нотации женщины с пересказом слово в слово указаний брата вывели его из себя, пожалуй, почти так же, как неспособность Джона понять смысл слов Шерлока. Да, действительно, Шерлок попросил Джона уехать на неопределенный срок, но так действительно было нужно. Никто, даже сам Шерлок, не смог бы сказать, чем могло кончиться то, что произошло между ними. И зачем только Шерлок поцеловал его? И почему Джон не оттолкнул? Впрочем, все произошло слишком быстро, едва ли мимолетное касание губ друга можно было бы назвать поцелуем. Шерлок же не кретин, он видел немало целующихся парочек – у них даже лица менялись, когда они целовались, в глазах что-то будто бы светилось, а сам Шерлок просто провел небольшой эксперимент, кончившийся, как и предполагалось, неудачей.

Перерыв весь дом, не найдя ни единой пары наручников на ночь, Шерлок едва не закатил глаза.

Можно заказать по Интернету – привезут сегодня же, но… это было делом привычки – менять что-либо в своем привычном распорядке личной каторги Шерлок категорически не желал. Привычные наручники, знакомые, как свои руки, каждая царапинка, каждая бороздка – как родная, прохлада металла, когда они защелкиваются на запястьях ровно с той силой, чтобы не поранить кожу. Оплетка, чтобы не было ссадин. Прочные цепи. И еще фиксаторы для ног – идеальные для его лодыжек, подогнанные уже давно, когда нога перестала расти. Шерлок мог допустить небрежность в отношениях, но не в работе и только не в отношении к ночным кошмарам. Работа всегда на первом месте, на втором – всегда будет яростная борьба с собой.

- Проклятье! - прошипел Шерлок, оглядывая небогатый арсенал того, из чего можно было бы сделать себе оковы.

Чувствовал ли он себя животным в капкане, злился ли на свою неспособность и отрицание сексуального аспекта жизни? Нет. Это дело привычки. Обласканный, он привыкнет к ласкам, отталкиваемый – к одиночеству.

Старший брат был для него всем миром… когда-то очень давно, а потом мир сузился до самого Шерлока и бесконечной череды войн по ночам.

- Проклятье! - повторил он, заметив характерное подрагивание рук – приступ уже близко, ночью будет настоящий ад, нужно срочно что-то найти, только тут ни черта нет, а ехать в ближайший секс-шоп за отвратительными идиотскими наручниками с розовым мехом и слабыми креплениями бесполезно. На кой ему черт декорация, если такие игрушки он порвет от первых же судорог?

Приступ всегда сопровождался повышением температуры тела, тремором рук, ощущением огня в паху – члену все равно, что его носитель безразличен к сексу, усмирить можно разум, но никак не тело. Глупое тело, глупое, слабое, бесполезное тело, доставляющее столько хлопот!

Майкрофт уже знает, что ночь будет полна сюрпризов, потому, наверное, и задержится. Чертов педант и ханжа!

Шерлок ненавидел его почти так же, как предательство своего тела.

Когда-то Майкрофт помогал, когда-то его руки несли облегчение боли, когда-то именно старший брат прогнал демонов, пожиравших юное тело изнутри, и когда-то Шерлок впервые почувствовал что-то напоминающее любовь. Пусть во сне, пусть под влиянием гормонов и необъяснимого заболевания, если это вообще болезнь, но тогда, когда он впервые обнял брата, он почти не спал. Майкрофт никогда этого не узнает – он свой выбор сделал.

Воспоминания облегчали лишь муки мозга, но никак не тела – проклятый организм восстал с первых же картин в уме.

Девочки всегда казались младшему Холмсу кем-то вроде гоблинов – интересные, волнующие воображение, но вообще странные и немного опасные. От девочек лучше было держаться подальше. Мальчики… нет, один мальчик… точнее, юноша – молодой, полноватый, рыжий как солнце, весь в веснушках, смешно поджимающий губы как отец, когда тот был недоволен поведением младшего сына, Майкрофт возился с Шерлоком-малышом, Майкрофт играл с Шерлоком, когда младший братишка подрос, начал бегать по дому, по двору. Все разбитые коленки, все ссадины и даже мечты стать пиратом брали исток со слов, действий, поведения старшего брата. Нужно было расти сильным – Шерлок нарезал круги по двору, нужно быть смелым – и пришли фантазии о море, корабле и крепких словечках. Ссадины Майкрофт обрабатывал сам, качая головой, улыбаясь и повторяя что-то о том, что он имел в виду совсем не это, что понимал братишка.

Тогда для Шерлока не было никого в целом свете ближе, чем брат.

А потом пришел ужас, страх, боль, когда тело как сорвалось с цепи, когда мозг отказался подчиняться. Тогда Шерлок ощущал себя загнанным зверьком, попавшим в капкан. К кому еще он, из последних сил сражаясь со ставшим чужим телом, мог прийти, как не к брату?

Было стыдно, плохо, а Майкрофт не помог сразу, но потом понял, потом все было как надо. Может, потому Шерлок не видел необходимости идти на поводу у собственного организма? Не «Зачем, ведь есть старший брат?», а «Незачем, потому что, потакая требованиям тела, расхолаживаешь разум». Тогда это было правильно. Может, не так, как принято у людей, но Шерлок не желал и даже думать не мог о том, что старший брат, горячо любимый защитник, друг, родной человек способен причинить боль не только щеке, но и гордости, разуму.

В тот миг рухнул мир подростка-Шерлока, с тех пор мысли о половой жизни юного детектива больше не беспокоили.

И хотя ад сражений с телом никуда не делся, пришлось учиться как-то справляться без помощи брата, ставшего из ангела-хранителя злейшим врагом. Худший сценарий жизни Шерлок и предположить не мог, хотя все стало гораздо больнее, стоило только узнать о предпочтениях Майкрофта. Не Шерлок стал отправной точкой в выборе старшего брата, это было личное предпочтение самого Майкрофта, когда он влюбился в свой первый раз в пять лет и понял, что люди его понять не смогут.

Первой любовью тогда еще единственного сына четы Холмс стал очаровательнейший кудрявый блондин-сосед с огромными голубыми глазами и какой-то сладчайшей херувимистостью. Шестилетний карапуз, совершенно обычный ребенок, не понимающий красоты гусениц или мертвых крыс, зато любивший догонялки и прятки. Джонатан не понимал, по какой причине знакомый соседский мальчик дарил ему конфеты и цветы, родители… может, понимали, но считали, что это обычная детская привязанность.

Разбитое сердце Майкрофт сковал в лед, когда понял, что Джонатан его не просто не понимает, но и понимать никогда не сможет в силу скудности умственного развития. И в самом деле, Джонатан был красивым, но совершенно обычным ребенком, в то время как Майкрофт был совершенно необычным и гениальным. Соседи переехали, детская любовь как рана затянулась новой кожей и пылью, оставив на душе нарыв, и больше Майкрофт не стремился ранить себя этим пагубным чувством, что, впрочем, продолжалось до того момента, пока ставший уже старшим сыном четы Холмс, не увидел младшего братика – Шерлока.

Братская любовь была куда глубже плотской, это было, пожалуй, единственное оставленное и взращиваемое чувство Майкрофта.

Шерлок повалился на свою кровать и закрыл глаза.

Майкрофт когда-то давно еще рассказывал о себе, делился мыслями, потом все прошло, хотя Шерлок знал, по какой причине старший брат ударился в политику и власть – не ради положения или денег, но чтобы следить за младшим братом всеми возможными способами. То единственное чувство старшего брата так и осталось, несмотря даже на принятое им решение отдалить младшего от своего тепла и своих рук.

- Проходите, Энджела, - Шерлок, сидевший в гостиной, услышал голос брата. – Я позову его.

Шерлок поднялся и прошел в холл, где неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу молодая девушка.

То, что называется эскорт-услуги: высокая, красивая, неброский макияж, умный взгляд в сочетании с длинными ногами и стильным платьем. Не вульгарно, не кричаще – все в меру. Дорогой заказ для дорогого брата, понял Шерлок.

- Не нуждаюсь, - сообщил он, уходя в гостиную, выяснив все, что нужно по внешнему виду гостьи – начитанная, образованная, весьма искусна в постели, стоит тех денег, что за нее платят. Пошла работать в сферу секс-услуг, чтобы прокормить ребенка девяти-десяти лет от случайной незапланированной беременности. Тридцать шесть – тридцать семь лет, в разводе, постоянных отношений в силу работы нет. Дома ждет ребенок… дочь?.. и две гладкошерстные черные кошки.

- Шерлок, - Майкрофт не успел и рта раскрыть. - Проходите, Энджела, - жестом пригласил он.

- Эм… добрый вечер, мистер Холмс, - произнесла девушка приятным грудным голосом – не кокетство, не попытка понравиться, определил Шерлок. – Меня зовут…

- Я слышал, как Вас зовут, мисс, и мне это не интересно. Можете отработать с моим братом, я в Ваших услугах не нуждаюсь.

- Шерлок, на два слова, - попросил Майкрофт вежливо. - Располагайтесь, Энджела. Шерлок, будь добр, - повторил он, когда первую просьбу младший Холмс благополучно пропустил мимо ушей.

- Я не буду скрываться от работницы секс-индустрии, Майкрофт, - Шерлок даже не повернул голову в сторону брата, замерев в кресле с молитвенно сложенными ладонями у губ.

- Шерлок, у тебя ночью будут проблемы, тебе нужно…

- Что мне нужно, ты знаешь. Я не буду спать с проституткой.

Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул и на миг прикрыл глаза.

- В твою квартиру не пробраться, так что потерпишь. Энджела позаботится о тебе, у нее медицин…

- Невежливо говорить о даме в третьем лице в ее присутствии, тебе не кажется? Ты же джентльмен, Майкрофт. Пригласи девушку выпить, кстати, она предпочитает полусухое шампанское, а потом можешь сыграть с ней в карты на раздевание или в шахматы. Думаю, последнее подойдет. Вы же умеете играть в шахматы, Энджела?

Девушка, слушающая диалог мужчин с невозмутимым выражением лица, повела плечом.

- Умею, мистер Холмс. И я могу помочь Вам, когда…

- Довольно!- Шерлок не выдержал и вскочил – девушка от неожиданного окрика вздрогнула. - Спасибо, мисс, - обратился Шерлок к ней, - я повторюсь, что не нуждаюсь в Ваших услугах. Если Вы ступите за порог моей спальни, я создам такие невыносимые условия работы со мной, что Вы сбежите через минуту, - пообещал он.

Энджела перевела взгляд на Майкрофта.

- Хорошо, как скажешь, - сдался тот. - Энджела, Вас отвезут. Спасибо и до свидания.

Девушка, на которую уже обратили внимание ровно настолько, чтобы она почувствовала себя сильно ненужной, вежливо попрощалась – Шерлок даже бровью в ее сторону не повел – и покинула дом.

- Ты едва держишься, - начал снова Майкрофт. - Ты хоть представляешь, что будет ночью?

- Отлично представляю, я с этим живу всю жизнь, спасибо за заботу и проститутку, - съязвил Шерлок. - Ты с ума сошел?

- Шерлок, бога ради, перестань драматизировать! - чуть повысил голос Майкрофт. - Это опытная девушка, она бы помогла облегчить твои страдания. В конце концов, это бы пошло тебе на благо. В сексе нет ничего страшного.

Шерлок стиснул кулаки, с ненавистью глядя на брата.

- Не смей подсовывать мне проститутку, Майкрофт, - прошипел он в ярости. - Не смей даже думать о том, чтобы воспользоваться моим состоянием, чтобы удовлетворить свои извращенные желания сделать из меня чей-то аппарат для тренировок.

- Шерлок, секс – не извращение и тем более не тренировки, - терпеливо, насколько только можно, ответил Майкрофт. – Наручники и кляп не выход. Мы никогда не думали проверить мою теорию, ты же…

- Что секс меня вылечит? Я не буду потакать желанию тела, я подчиню его разуму!

- Шерлок, но… Хорошо, только успокойся, пожалуйста, - капитулировал старший Холмс. - Шерлок, не накручивай себя. Девушка была разумной альтернативой… Хорошо, не буду, - он поднял руки, поймав на себе свирепый взгляд. – Я… я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

- Мне нужны мои наручники и мои браслеты для ног.

- Шерлок, но это невозможно!

- Ты достал элитную проститутку и не можешь привезти мне мое снаряжение?

- Боль от этого не пройдет, когда же ты поймешь это?

- До сих пор проходила.

- Ты не мазохист, брат. Нужно попробовать… Прости…

Майкрофт один из всех мог уловить то, что Шерлок произнес одними глазами – боль, презрение, ненависть, страх, но в глубине прозрачных глаз было то, что старший Холмс видел очень давно, когда младший брат был подростком.

- Я желаю помочь тебе, - тихо произнес Майкрофт. - Шерлок, я не враг, когда уже кончится эта нелепая война?

- Никогда, - односложно ответил Шерлок перед тем, как покинуть старшего брата.

Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул, качая головой и хмурясь – Шерлок был на взводе, эмоции зашкаливали, как их ни скрывай, тело сходило с ума так явно, что даже жрица любви заметила, хотя и не смогла понять, почему молодой, привлекательный и перевозбужденный мужчина не желает провести с ней ночь. Шерлок не желал сдаваться, он жаждал доказать всем и каждому, и в первую очередь старшему брату, что за годы научился контролировать себя, что его разум всегда трезв, холоден и рационален, а тело – всего лишь носитель могучего ума, оболочка, обязательный придаток.

Майкрофт развязал узел галстука, снял пиджак, отцепил запонки и, продолжая разоблачение, поднялся к себе, с ужасом и волнением ожидая ночного кошмара.

Оба понимали, что стоит только Шерлоку уснуть, его накроет приступ, но если Майкрофт знал, что можно сделать, Шерлок этого боялся и не желал. Никуда она не ушла, она в машине, она ждет сигнала – Шерлоку ли не знать мыслей брата. Стоит закрыть глаза, расслабить напряженное тело, и эта Энджела придет, выполнит работу ртом, а если не поможет – всем телом. Чего еще ждать от проститутки? Он не испытывал отвращения к девушке, называя ее про себя той, кем она являлась по сути – это честно, даже она это понимала, но такой низкий поступок брата Шерлок понять не мог.

В душе завозился демон, пока еще прячась, но уже царапая грудь и воспламеняя душу. Член горел огнем, лицо полыхало от притока крови, даже дышать становилось все труднее. Скоро он отключится – мозг не выдержит. Так происходит всегда, раз за чертовым разом, потому Шерлок видел спасение только в наручниках и оковах для ног.

Пальцы потянулись к груди, царапая кожу – Шерлок стриг ногти так коротко, чтобы не напоминать жертву полоумной кошки, но все равно ничего не помогало.

Кожу саднило от прикосновения ткани – Шерлок привык спать обнаженным.

Ирэн говорила, что взяла бы его дважды и он просил бы пощады – Шерлок никогда не просил пощады даже в худшие свои дни и ночи, даже когда демоны пировали над жертвой, часами изводя его беспомощный мозг и бесполезное, слабое тело.

Ему не нужен секс, достаточно простой помощи – не так много для того, кто неопытен, а пока он заперт в доме старшего брата, даже думать об этом было омерзительно и до одурения сладко.

Из небогатого выбора между Джоном и Майкрофтом последний был предпочтительнее хотя бы потому, что знал младшего брата как никто другой, но вместе с бешеным желанием вернуться в прошлое, Шерлок ощущал возрастающую боль, обиду и ненависть к брату.

- Шерлок? - дверь тихо скрипнула и в комнату вошел Майкрофт. - Шерлок, довольно издеваться над собой, я позо…

- Только попробуй! - зашипел Шерлок коброй, до боли царапая грудь – от этого агония разума притуплялась, сон испуганно отходил, ожидая своей очереди на пиршество. - Убирайся отсюда!

- Шерлок, это не смешно, - Майкрофт, облаченный в пижаму и халат, аккуратно причесанный после душа, благоухая мылом и дезодорантом, сделал шаг к кровати, на которой сидел Шерлок. – Шерлок, Энджела…

- Вон отсюда! - с хрипом прорычал Шерлок, чувствуя, что от гнева сон пропадает, что дышать становится сложнее, тело трясется как в припадке, но это лучше, чем уснуть и впасть в беспамятство кошмаров. - Вон!

Майкрофт, стиснув зубы, и поджав губы, пару мгновений смотрел на покрасневшее лицо брата, но спорить не стал, покинув спальню.

Дышать! Дышать через силу, со всхлипами втягивая воздух в легкие. Дышать часто, разгоняя кровь и прогоняя сон, потому что глубокое успокаивающее дыхание погрузит его в сон.

Шерлок встал, заходив по комнате кругами – ходить, бегать, прыгать – что угодно. Если приступ накроет в доме Майкрофта, тот свистнет послушную собачку.

Какая мерзость! Как низко подкладывать даже не проститутку под него, а его под проститутку!

Нужно выдержать эту ночь, на вторую станет легче, а с третьей можно будет слегка расслабиться.

- Энджела? Вы можете уезжать. Спасибо.

- А оплата, сэр?

- Считайте чаевыми.

Майкрофт бросил телефон на кровать и сел, сгорбившись и закрыв лицо руками.

Он не надеялся на то, что Шерлок пойдет на такой шаг, но рискнуть все же стоило. Если бы не природное упрямство Шерлока, если бы не его отрицание зова плоти, многих проблем можно было бы избежать, но… Насиловать родного брата жрицей любви Майкрофт бы никогда не стал. У них и без того напряженные отношения, не хватало только объявления Третьей Мировой в отдельно взятой семье.

Одного взгляда на брата Майкрофту хватило, чтобы понять – ночь будет нелегкой. Шерлок сделает все, чтобы не уснуть – это возможно, но он уже провел бессонную ночь накануне, его организм на пределе, а это значит, что надолго его силы воли не хватит. Рано или поздно он уснет и тогда ему будет очень больно. Впрочем, ему уже невыносимо.

Окажись Майкрофт на месте брата, он бы сумел укротить какого угодно демона, секс – не каторга, это удовольствие, это одна из основополагающих частей жизни любого человека, настоящих асексуалов очень мало, вот только Шерлок на беду оказался именно в числе тех немногих, плюс ко всему имея неясную этимологию психического и сексуального расстройства.

Уснуть Майкрофт не мог хотя бы из-за опасения за брата – находясь в таком состоянии, Шерлок мог пораниться. Конечно, лучшим вариантом был его приход в спальню брата – если уж не проститутка, то то, что помнит тело, но…

Майкрофт зажмурился до синих вспышек перед глазами – нельзя допустить инцеста. Нельзя было тогда, нельзя теперь. Теперь тем более нельзя! Шерлок никогда не простит тот поступок брата, что он может сделать теперь – страшно представить. Они и так ходят по краю пропасти – шаг и сорвутся оба.

Майкрофт любит брата, очень любил, заботился как мог, готов был удовлетворить любую его прихоть, а Шерлок… Шерлок любил работу и себя в ней.

Майкрофт поднял голову, вглядевшись в дверь, как будто прожигая в ней дыру – Шерлок может уснуть и прийти к нему, ему не к кому обратиться, ноги приведут его в единственное место, к единственному человеку, кто может помочь, а дело Майкрофта проклясть себя, продать то, что осталось когда-то от души, но помочь брату, вот только дверь оставалась закрытой и Майкрофт уже начинал волноваться.

Если б только можно было хоть как-то вылечить брата, если б можно было уговорить смириться с тем, что мастурбация – единственный разумный выход, но ведь это Шерлок, с ним никогда и ничего не было и быть просто не может.

Через полтора часа сидения в темноте Майкрофт не выдержал – интуиция подсказывала, что что-то не в порядке. Он сорвался с кровати и практически побежал в спальню брата.

Шерлок метался, привязав руки порванной простыней к спинке кровати. Дыхание хриплое, тяжелое, со всхлипами, стонами, тело болезненно выгибается, по щекам не переставая текут слезы, ноги пинают невидимого врага, а рот открыт в немом крике – Майкрофт в давно похороненном и снова возрожденном страхе смотрел на мучения брата. Это уже было куда серьезнее тех проблем, что он видел. Выходит, болезнь или психосоматика, или сам черт не разберет, чем это было, стала сильнее, ожесточеннее. Или это усугубляется приемом наркотиков? Или же как-то повлиял Джон? Что он мог сделать, что Шерлока так сломало?

Майкрофт в мгновение отмер и рванул к брату, прижимая его руками к кровати – плохо дело, очень плохо, ткань пережала запястья, узел на одной руке затянулся куда сильнее, чем рассчитывал измученный засыпающий разум. Майкрофт не раздумывая вернулся к себе и вытащил из тумбочки нож для резания бумаг – иногда он просматривал корреспонденцию в кровати, даже дома чувствуя себя обязанным перед страной – и вернулся к брату.

Пара движений и он освободил руки брата, сдергивая материю и растирая кожу, чтобы восстановить кровоток.

А вот теперь начнется двойной ад, потому что отвязанный Шерлок был дважды или трижды опаснее сам для себя. Он моложе, сильнее, Майкрофт не сможет долго сдерживать его, если что-то случится. Нельзя снотворное – Шерлок и так спит, нельзя успокоительное – остановится сердце. Все это они уже проверили давным-давно. Все, что можно – помочь так, как Шерлок может принять помощь.

Обхватив брата под поясницу, дернув на себя и прижав, Майкрофт обнял его, поглаживая по спине и чувствуя, как слезы брата смачивают материю халата и пижамы, как Шерлок понемногу успокаивается под ласкающими движениями рук брата, как его тело перестает трястись как лист в бурю, как он рвано дышит – уже без хрипов, но все так же тяжело, как руки брата обнимают Майкрофта за шею, мокрый нос тычется в плечо, а губы шепчут то, от чего Майкрофта самого едва не трясет – от страха за происходящее, от страха не сдержаться, сорваться, не суметь остановить безумие или наоборот – остановить и снова причинить брату невыносимую боль.

- Майк…. Майк… Майк!

- Все хорошо, Шерлок, я рядом, - прошептал Майкрофт, послав все запреты к черту. Если не помочь, Шерлок не успокоится, а помочь можно одним способом. – Тише, малыш, все хорошо, я рядом.

И поглаживания именно там, где плоть так воспалена, и уверенные размеренные движения – Шерлок бессознательно теребит халат брата, царапает кожу, возбужденно дышит в шею, мечется, задевает краем губ губы Майкрофта – держаться, только бы выдержать этот ад! – и, наконец, изворачивается так, что падает на кровать, утягивая за собой брата – Майкрофт едва успевает задержаться на обеих руках, приходится на миг забыть про облегчение боли брата - стонет от потери контакта, стонет, обретя его снова, стонет уже не переставая, подаваясь бедрами вверх в ласкающую руку.

Майкрофт намного сильнее морально, он не поддастся на дразнящие движения, его не тронут самые сладкие звуки, которые он слышал только от немногочисленных любовников, он останется глух и слеп к красоте брата.

А Шерлок сильно изменился с того времени, когда Майкрофт принял нелегкое для себя и брата решение прекратить оказание помощи.

Шерлок вряд ли осознает, как он пленителен для женщин, какой он необыкновенный, какой высокий, стройный, с яркими глазами, пухлыми губами, с этими буйными кудрями как у русского поэта-классика, каким сокровищем он был бы для опытного любовника, если бы мог это понять и принять, но, увы, все то, что видит Майкрофт, Шерлок щедро может дать лишь в изматывающем сне-болезни, справиться с которой не может ни один врач.

Майкрофт отворачивается от губ брата, но тот, окончательно разомлев в знакомых с детства руках, обнимает его за шею, притягивает ближе и шепчет, шепчет, околдовывая, соблазняя, обещая.

Падший ангел… греховный ангел…

- Майк… Ма-а-айк!

Он всегда звал брата именно так – во сне и наяву, но во сне его голос приобретал те коварные нотки, от которых Майкрофт сам едва сдерживался, чтобы не притянуть брата, не завершить помощь тем, чем богом завершить нельзя.

- Ма-а-айк! – Майкрофт, все еще лаская брата, пропускает то мгновение, когда темные от слез, боли и желания глаза Шерлока распахиваются и кажется, что он видит то, что перед ним, но ощущение обманчиво – Шерлок спит, его лунатизм, помноженный на стресс и подсознательное желание, не дает ему проснуться. Это в самом деле плен, западня для его разума и из него нет выхода.

Почти нет, если только не помочь, а помочь может только знание проблемы и горячее желание помочь с ней справиться.

- Ма-а-айк! – тянет Шерлок, притягивая брата к себе и накрывая его губы своими. Весь самоконтроль летит к черту, Майкрофт хоть и железной силы воли человек, хоть и безгранично любит младшего брата, но он всего лишь человек, со слабостями, снедаемый страстями как и другие люди.

Это не поцелуй – это начало поцелуя. Майкрофт уверен в том, что по-настоящему целоваться младший брат просто не умеет, не с кем было учиться и не было желания пробовать, поэтому это похоже на быстрые прикосновения сухих губ к губам Майкрофта, горячий шепот, проникающий прямо в душу, отрывистые стоны и бесконечное желание.

Шерлок умопомрачителен в таком состоянии. Если бы только можно было убедить его в том, что в бодрствовании в таком же состоянии ему не было бы цены…

Но, увы, этого не дано.

- Ма-а-айк! – Майкрофт ненавидит себя, свою слабость, но терпит, не отвечает на жалящие сладким ядом прикосновения губ, на горячее тело, доверчиво прижимающееся к нему и вызывающее – черт бы все побрал! – ответную реакцию.

Доводить ласки до конца приходится в наитруднейших условиях, но Майкрофт терпит, а когда Шерлок вцепляется в него с неожиданной силой, запрокинув голову, откинувшись на подушках так, что кажется, что он вот-вот переломится надвое, и кричит имя брата, с Майкрофта сходит седьмой пот, его самого уже потряхивает и остро ощущается потребность в ледяном душе и многочасовой работе.

- Ма-а-айк… - по щекам Шерлока все так же бегут слезы, Майкрофт так никогда и не мог определить причину этого явления, но страдальческая маска спадает, мышцы лица расслабляются, тело перестает заполошно дрожать, но пальцы все так же удерживают шею брата, губы снова тычутся в губы Майкрофта. - Ма-а-айк…

Майкрофт отпускает слабеющее тело брата, отцепляет от себя его пальцы, поглаживает руки, утешает, успокаивает нервно вздымающуюся грудную клетку.

- Все хорошо, Шерлок, я рядом, я с тобой, - шепчет Майкрофт, тяжело дыша. – Все хорошо, малыш, - ни единого лишнего слова. Шерлок привык к этим фразам, он привык к брату и, возможно, отвыкание далось ему слишком дорогой ценой, усугубив приступы.

Майкрофт наклоняется к спящему брату, с нежностью смотрит в его лицо – если б только Шерлок знал о своих чарах… - и легонько целует его в лоб.

- Ма-а-айк… - шепчет Шерлок, погружаясь в глубокий сон.

- Я рядом, Шерлок, все хорошо, - повторяет Майкрофт, пару минут внимательно следя за изменениями в поведении брата, после чего поднимается и выходит за дверь.

Приступ не повторится, но новая реакция брата больно колет сердце – Шерлок намертво привязан к нему. Похоже, Майкрофт единственный, кто способен унять боль такого рода и кто никогда не воспользуется беспомощностью Шерлока.

Все так, думает Майкрофт, направляясь к себе, на ходу снимая мокрый от собственного пота и слез брата халат, только Шерлок наяву не примет никаких оправданий или извинений, он все так же будет холоден, так же будет фыркать, делать вид, что бессмысленная война продолжается, что старший брат – злейший враг. И ему не нужен секс.

Теплый душ и пара движений на своем члене снимают напряжение, но будь Майкрофт проклят, если перед оргазмом он не видит Шерлока – его пухлые губы, темные, будто остекленевшие глаза, каждый изгиб его тела.

Он проклят, точно проклят – самое худшее проклятье желать своего родного брата, тяжело и неизлечимо больного загадочной болезнью.

Впору самому проливать горькие слезы от беспомощности, но Майкрофт не плачет, укладываясь в кровать и думая о том, что будет утром, как себя поведет Шерлок, чем кончится… чем может кончиться такое нездоровое пристрастие младшего брата к рукам старшего.

Помоги им господи пережить это и не скатиться в то, что даже гей-сообщество не примет.

- Ма-а-айк, - в ухо змеей-искусителем втекает шепот и Майкрофта буквально подбрасывает на кровати. Впрочем, это сильно сказано – он лежит в цепком захвате рук младшего брата, расслабленного, совершенно бесстыже обнаженного, нахально забравшегося к нему в постель, крепко спящего и даже во сне потирающегося о брата бедрами, закинув одну ногу на ногу Майкрофта.

Великовозрастный обалдуй, - нежно думает Майкрофт, окончательно проснувшись и косясь на Шерлока. – Большой ребенок, страдалец жизни половой, упрямый и непоколебимый.

- М-м-м… чмафк, - сообщает Шерлок, расслабляясь.

Майкрофт с мысленным стоном клянет свою чертовую жизнь и непонятную болезнь брата. Мало того, что Шерлок лунатик, так еще и испытывает влечение к старшему брату. Ладно, еще во сне, хотя удовольствия тоже мало.

Этот «чмафк» тоже родом из детства, когда Шерлок, еще до начала гормональной перестройки и болезни, часто засыпал у брата, но теперь это уже опасно, они оба взрослые люди, они мужчины, в конце концов, а Майкрофт хоть и безмерно любит своего брата, в постели так же предпочитает мужчин, но Шерлок – последний, кого Майкрофт хотел бы видеть как под собой, так и рядом с собой в такие минуты.

- М-м-ма-а-айк… - сухая горячая ладонь ползет под одеялом по животу Майкрофта и мужчина не выдерживает.

Это уже в самом деле лишнее – одно дело просто помочь, другое – лежать и терпеть прикосновения, от которых член норовит порвать пижамные брюки.

Майкрофту приходится встать и уйти в душ, потом одеться, спуститься на кухню, только бы отвлечь себя от непотребных мыслей.

Шерлок – брат. И точка. И больше ничего не будет, даже если Шерлок насядет на него сверху и приставит нож к горлу.

Брат!

Чтобы сохранить дистанцию, в голову приходит единственная правильная мысль из тех, от которых становится так же тошно, как от того, что ночью сделал сам Майкрофт. В ситуации нет выхода, но есть лазейка.

Шерлок будет возмущаться, может быть, будет ругаться, дуться – это значения не имеет, Майкрофт давно уже привык к драмам младшего брата, так что пусть себе дуется, лишь бы был жив и здоров.

Для здоровья и сохранения рассудка, Шерлок нуждается в помощи, а кто помимо старшего брата может ее оказать?

Ответ приходит сам собой и вот смс уже летит к получателю.

Иного выбора нет, а Майкрофт умен и проницателен – между Шерлоком и Джоном что-то началось, этому нужно поспособствовать, это нужно развить, нужно… Джон может не понять, но если ему не все равно на Шерлока, он примет и это. Его придется научить успокаивать Шерлока так, как тот привык. Движения, слова, что-то знакомое, на чем давно закрепился его разум. Пусть Джон научится, потом добавит что-то свое.

Шерлок хоть и не дикое животное, которое нужно приручать, но…

- Доброе утро, Шерлок, - по шлепанью босых ног Майкрофт определил, что на кухню пришло сонное и сильно напоминающее недожеванного кошкой воробья младшее чудо – до первой чашки кофе совершенно бесполезное как гений, вздорное и недовольное.

Шерлок молча изучил пододвинутую к нему чашку, наконец, сдался и принялся за кофе.

- Ты еще дома? – Шерлок недовольно наморщил нос – кофе прекрасен, именно такой, какой он любит, но настроение препоганейшее с той самой секунды, как только Шерлок заметил брата.

- Сегодня суббота, - напомнил старший брат, стараясь не смотреть на младшего – не для того, чтобы смутить Шерлока, завернутого в одеяло, тем более не для того, чтобы самому испытать стыд, но ради приличия и поддержания хоть каких-то отношений между братьями. Хотя бы их видимости.

- Мне нужны мои наручники, - пробормотал Шерлок в кружку, потирая ногу о ногу.

- Шерлок, мы это уже выяснили, в квартире ремонт, - мягко ответил Майкрофт. – Я закажу другие…

- Мне не нужны другие, мне нужны мои! - немедленно вскипел Шерлок.

Майкрофт сосредоточенно читал газету. Спорить с Шерлоком бесполезно, а портить утро так не хочется.

Шерлок пару минут поизучал лицо брата, нахмурился и наконец не выдержал первым.

- Если бы ты принес наручники, этого бы не произошло.

Майкрофт старательно сделал вид, что читает, хотя глаза замерли на строчке с новостями, а уши превратились в один большой радар, стараясь не пропустить ни звука.

- Все хорошо, Шерлок, - рассеянно и в то же время успокаивающе произнес Майкрофт.

- Хорошо? – Шерлок старательно накручивал себя, хотя этого не нужно, это бессмысленно, как и каждая их стычка. – Я предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты не смел прикасаться ко мне!

- Хорошо, прости, - Майкрофт отложил газету и серьезно взглянул на младшего брата. – Этого больше не повторится.

Это самая ужасающая ложь, которую они знают друг о друге. Еще как повторится, если Шерлок задержится здесь, если снова сдаст самоконтроль. Повторится, и Майкрофт снова поможет, снова будет рядом, снова будет терпеть стоны, крики, всего Шерлока и то, что тот творит, не отдавая себе отчета.

Стыда нет и быть не может – Шерлок его никогда не испытывал, но нет еще чего-то наиболее важного. Нет доверия.

Или есть?

Оба молча смотрели друг на друга, как бы мысленно обмениваясь вопросами.

«Есть ли доверие, Майкрофт? Доверяю ли я тебе? Могу ли надеяться, что ты не ударишь, не оттолкнешь снова?»

«А ты сомневаешься, Шерлок? Разве я не был рядом с тобой? Разве я могу бросить тебя?»

«А если сорвешься, что тогда? Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу свою твою жертвенность, все твое естество!»

«Это ложь, мой мальчик, мы оба об этом знаем. Это не ненависть. И я не сорвусь, никогда не сорвусь. Ты мой брат, малыш»

«Я тебе не малыш. И не смей больше касаться меня!

«Не могу. Я не смогу помочь без прикосновений. Потерпи»

«Не хочу терпеть! Не буду терпеть! Не…»

- Не надо, Шерлок, - едва слышно произнес Майкрофт, качнув головой. - Не надо.

Шерлок прекрасно знал, что тот имеет в виду. Не надо скандалов, не надо нервотрепки, не надо выяснения отношений, тем более не надо оправданий – это уже произошло, это происходило и раньше, только теперь что-то где-то перемкнуло, стало хуже. Все-таки не нужно было начинать тот эксперимент с Джоном – ноги Шерлока привели его не к тому человеку. Или?..

Это, пожалуй, единственная мысль со времени взросления, которая никогда не даст покоя. Кто Майкрофт для Шерлока, помимо близкородственных связей? Кто и что он как помощник? И помощник ли он вообще?

Шерлоку впервые за очень долгое время очень хочется прижаться к брату – глупое чувство, недостойное, лишнее и такое неправильное. Не теперь, когда все так сложно, когда Майкрофт оттолкнул его. Да, это было очень давно, но было же. И все равно хочется почувствовать себя под крылом ангела-хранителя, хотя ангелы не существуют, а тот, кого когда-то возвели на пьедестал, упал с него вниз.

Майкрофт в этот момент знал все мысли брата, читал его как открытую книгу, потому молча отложил газету в сторону и подошел к нему, обнимая и поглаживая по напряженной спине.

В детстве Шерлок любил такие поглаживания по утрам, он фыркал, смеялся, а когда старший брат начинал легонько щекотать его, сбегал, чтобы снова вернуться и снова, и снова быть пойманным в объятия. Теперь он молчит, не обнимает сам, но позволяет делать это брату, терпит… терпит или откровенно наслаждается?.. такие нужные и такие правильные поглаживания после утомительного приступа.

Война никуда не денется, это вопрос времени, сиюминутной слабости Шерлока все равно надолго не хватит, он припомнит старые обиды и уйдет рано или поздно, но пока, прямо сейчас, он стоял, прижавшись к брату.

- Не буду говорить банальностей, но с этим нужно что-то сделать, Шерлок, - Майкрофт ласково взъерошил непослушные кудряшки брата.

- Не хочу, - Шерлок не выдержал и ткнулся носом в плечо Майкрофта, все еще не делая поползновений обнять его.

- Я бы рад помогать вечно, но ты же понимаешь, что я не всегда могу быть рядом. Я знаю, что ты и Джон… - Майкрофт тут же ощущает, как брат напрягается. Отстраняется.

- Причем тут Джон? – Шерлок снова ощетинивается иглами как еж, мгновение дурацкой нежности и братской, пусть и несколько извращенной любви потеряно.

- Он доктор, у него больше терпения, он мог бы…

Майкрофт не договорил, с глухой тоской ощутив разрастающуюся с катастрофической скоростью пропасть между ними. Он вынужден так поступить, он снова причинит брату боль для его же блага. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом Шерлок сможет понять причину поступков брата, оценить, а нет – не беда. Майкрофту главное спокойствие и здоровье младшего брата. Если для этого придется передать его, перевязанного ленточкой, другому человеку, Майкрофт это сделает и благословит пару.

В глазах Шерлока непрекращающаяся с детства и юношества обида и боль, он злится, не понимает, не хочет даже пытаться понять, а Майкрофт мечется в глубине души, разрываясь между желанием обнять его, никогда не отпускать и… отпустить навсегда, никогда больше не…

- Не смей больше прикасаться ко мне, - Шерлок сжал губы и обидчиво дернул подбородком.- Никогда больше, Майкрофт. И я сегодня же вернусь домой.

Спорить бесполезно – не заставлять же его насильно, но Майкрофт и не стал бы.

Джон, сам того не желая, стал камнем преткновения, межой между братьями.

Братья несколько мгновений смотрели друг на друга в молчаливом поединке, наконец, Майкрофт сдался первым и Шерлок так же молча ушел наверх.

Майкрофт в оглушающей тишине закрыл лицо ладонями и беззвучно застонал.

Это любовь старшего брата к младшему, настоящая, чистая… нет, нечистая, извращенная, основанная уже не столько на родственных чувствах, но и на тяжелой непонятной болезни Шерлока, на помощи Майкрофта так, как старший брат никогда не должен помогать младшему, на… на мириадах крупиц, сложившихся когда-то в картину, но разрушенных решительной рукой.

Нужно серьезно поговорить с Джоном, убедиться в правильности выбора, а если все окажется сложнее, чем задумано…

Майкрофт не в первый раз в жизни не знает, что делать, но нет такого решения, которое он не смог бы найти.


End file.
